Badges
Badges are achievements that are obtained by completing certain features in The Isle. The badges collected by a player can be viewed from a their profile. Badges also unlock titles when earned. List of Badges Note: All difficulties are counted towards first playthrough ''without use of extra-help, such as YT videos, wiki's, and other stuff. '''The Air' Easy ''' Earned by escaping the lsle by plane. Items used to get the ending is the steering wheel, plane propeller, and plane wheel. Which can be found at the warehouses. (Requires power) '''The Sea Medium Earned by escaping the Isle by sea. Items used to get the ending is the decoy module and fuel. The Facility Hard Earned by escaping the Isle by the portal, at the facility which is in the caves. The Collector Hard Earned by obtaining 20 out of 35 of the Collectibles. The Predator Medium Earned by killing all the members of the Mercenaries. It can be awarded to several people if they dealt any damage to them. (Drone doesn't count) The Explorer Hard Earned by finding all the buttons and entering the big door in Ape city. The Power Easy Earned by restoring power to all marked locations via the generators. The Companion Medium Earned after collecting the Drone in the island near water villas or hacking into a level 4 crate. The True Champion Hard Earned by killing all the members of the second wave of Mercenaries. Equivalent of The Predator. The second wave is also known as Elite Mercenaries. Can be given to several people if they did any damage to them (Drone doesn't count) The Persistent Hard Earned by hacking into a level 4 crate using a Master Bypass Console. The Encounter Medium Kill Stan during the night time when you get woken up. The Corrupted Medium Kill two other players. UNKNOWN Hard Get corrupted eyes (kill 2 people), go to Stan's domain (commonly where the eerie sounds are) and sleep there overnight. (Does not work every time). New badges The Hoarder Hard Collect all collectibles. (Including new ones) The Diver Medium Spend 2000 Tank Oxygen and enter the underwater cave under the lake portal. The Key Medium Get any and use any of 4 artifacts. The Robot Medium Get killed by Agent B6 (which is the robot), he spawns when you get an artifact. The Eyes Medium Get killed by the big snake next to Artifact B. The Stranger Easy Find God. (When you get shot, there is a medium chance of meeting him when you die.) The Truth Extremly Hard (Impossible) Find all 4 Artifacts then go to the Snake's Lair, You will find a way there that will lead you to a "Place" that place will take away your Artifacts, then a Light will appear then you have to go inside it. Once your inside the light you will get teleported somewhere, There you will have to fight some Robots or Agents this is called "The boss battle" as Isle players call it. Once that thing above your screen gets to 100% a Portal will appear, you will have to go inside it, then you will get teleported again, There won't be any fights in that place you will just have to walk around until you get to the place that will end the game.. Then you will get the badge.. Note : 1-You can do this badge with your other friends. 2-When you get the badge you will get "The Island Legend" Title in the lobby. Image Gallery Airthe.png|The Air Badge Boart.png|The Sea Badge Facul.png|The Facility Badge Collector.png|The Collector Badge Pred.png|The Predator Badge Explo.png|The Explorer Badge Powah.png|The Power Badge Compan.png|The Companion Badge Champ.png|The Champion Badge Persistent.png|The Persistent Badge Encounter.png|The Encounter Badge True Champ.png|True Champion Badge 9907f89526185a31451869896baa0f7b.png|The Ṳ̵̼͕̱̪̻N̝͕͉K̵Ṉ̛̹O̮̜̪͕͙W͞N̼ Badge